The Tale of the Wandering Swordsman
by The Manga Magician
Summary: 20 years ago on a far off world where demons ruled. One man brought peace by killing the demons but did he really bring peace? Or did he just make more war? Follow the tale of the man who will bring true peace.up for adoption
1. A meeting that will rock the earth

Hi this is my first fic and I'm already scared of reviews. This is Naruto in a different world which is kinda like Rurouni Kenshin but not. Anyway on with the first chapter!

* * *

**Tale of the Wandering Swordsman**

Chapter 1. A meeting that will rock the earth

20 years ago in a far off world where almighty beings called Bijou ruled the land with terrifying powers that could level an entire country with merely a swish of their tale. But through all their hardships, there was one shining ray of hope, one key to freedom but to get that key one must sacrifice their own life and stay in the Shingami's stomach for all eternity to keep the victim of the powerful technique in there as well.

Only one person was up for the task, and was going to sacrifice himself to stop this pointless suffering and death. To do this, he challenged the king of the bijou, the king of the foxes, the demon that was more powerful than Kami. Kyubii the nine tailed fox.

That person faced that demon head on without batting an eye, without showing any signs of fear, knowing that he could win, he had practised the technique and was confident he could do it blindfolded.

Unfortunately, the key that everyone hoped would bring peace did not fit the lock. The Kyubii was far too big and powerful to fit in the Shingami's stomach, so the Shingami offered a different deal which has been clouded with mystery ever since that fateful day.

* * *

Now in the 21st year of peace we follow the tale of a wandering swordsman.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"No way!" The boy shouted running through the crowd like it was all you could eat day at whatever ramen store this town had. Then he suddenly turned into an alleyway.

"Yes! Got him now, that alleyways a dead end." The policeman smirked in triumph. Only to cry in surprise and sadness when he was nowhere to be found.

"Good I lost him" Said the boy on top of the roof still eating the cup of ramen he stole. Then pulled out a map out of nowhere and started consulting it. "Now, if I was there then I went that way so I'm here or did I..." He mumbled, jumping down and making his way towards the main street where their was a massive crowd and he noticed that nearly everyone had been looking at him in fear but seemed to be used to it.

It was very easy to distinguish him from the crowd because of the bright orange robe he wore and his golden yellow hair. If that didn't make it easy enough, he had a 2 metre sword hanging from his waist so he was lucky that the policeman had gone otherwise he would be on the run again.

Suddenly the map spilt in two and the boy was surprised to find that instead of Nibi Valley, there was a girl with long black hair going down to her waist with pale skin and D-cup breasts wearing a purple top and blue trousers.

"Hey," he shouted as realization dawned on him that a famous valley did not turn into a girl. "What was that for?" The girl did not seem to hear and snarled her teeth.

"Fight me!" She said holding her sword directly in front of her.

The boy just stared at her in confusion. "Why?"

" Don't play games with me," She said as she raised her sword. "With a sword like that you're defiantly the Oni Kenkaku (demon swordsman) and you will never hurt this town again!" She swung her sword down towards him then looked up expecting a sword to greet her but all she saw was a flat man laying on the ground. A huge anime sweat drop went down her the side of her head. "This is the Oni Kenkaku?"

"Nope!" He said as he lifted his head. " I'm Naruto Uzimaki, nice to meet you," He replied as he walked over and shook her hand. "and why did you attack me! That really hurt."

"Why didn't you defend yourself" She countered.

"Because I can't." Naruto said simply but she didn't looked convinced at all and was looking at the long, scratch that, very long sword.

"Then why do you carry that thing around. Isn't it really heavy?"

"Nope!" Naruto calmly replied "And as a bonus no-one bothers me because of it, except you that is."

"So do you know how to use it?" She inquired.

"Nope!" Naruto said again for the 3rd time. "But I can swing it around." Naruto demonstrated by drawing the sword and swinging it around the busy main road until the policeman saw him. "Ah! Hide me quick." exclaimed Naruto ducking behind her until the policeman gave up and walked away. A slient phew came out of Naruto's mouth. When The girl decided to speak up.

"Are you gonna stay there all day?"

"Can I?"

"No."

"Ok." Naruto got out of his hiding place and faced the light. "Anyway I better get going can I stay with you?"

"Staying in this village would mean getting rid of your sword"

"Why?"

"Because the guy who I thought you were was the Oni Kenkaku who has been the ruler here since 13 years ago and has placed a ban on swords so if anyone is caught having a sword that person will die?"

"So how come you have a sword?

"Because I hide them very well."

"Ok. No-one will let me stay with them because of this guy who is the ruler has placed a ban on swords and if anyone is seen helping me they will be killed."

"Right." She confirmed, nodding her head.

"So all I have to do is beat this guy up then I can get a place to stay" He said smiling.

"What?" She couldn't comprehend what he just said. She had been training for thirteen years to beat him and this guy strolls in and expects to beat him without even knowing how to use a normal sword never mind a 2 metre one. "Are you crazy? You don't even know how to use a sword."

"Did you not see my awesome swinging?"

"I counted 22 openings and 2 self injury's."

"Whatever, I'm gonna beat him." Naruto started walking.

"Its the other way." Naruto walked the other way. The girl wished him good luck "You'll need it."

"Thanks." The girl started walking away 'Naruto sure is weird but theres something about him I can't put my finger on' Naruto's shout broke her train of thought.

"What?" She asked him.

"I forget to ask your name."

"Oh. Sorry its Hinata Hyuga." She outstretched her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Hinata Hyuga." He grabbed her hand and shook it. "Hope this isn't the last time I see you."

* * *

How did you like the edited version? Good or bad let me know.


	2. Family issues

**Tale of the Wandering Swordsman**

**Chapter 2: Family issues**

Hinata sat down in her room, her father Hiashi was mad at her again_. _He was going on and on about how she could have died because she talked to Naruto " You shouldn't talk to strangers, Hinata, much less attack them then talk to him. He could've been the Oni Kenkaku ! And even if he wasn't, you sent him away to his death, when the Oni Kenkaku see him he'll kill him on sight and stick his head on a pike just like my foolish mother..."

Hinata had been looking down a lot in guilt at her fathers words but when she heard that, rage and anger overcome her. "Grandma wasn't foolish, she was the bravest person I've ever known, 100 times better than you!" she yelled.

Hiashi was taken aback at the volume of her voice. His daughter had loved his mother so much and was distraught when the current ruler came and killed her to set an example. But his daughter didn't learn the lesson, instead she had been training viciously to kill him while everyone else excepted the harsh taxes .

They owned a family swords school if it could even be called that any more after all how can a swords school teach without swords. Hiashi didn't know about the secret stock of course, since he didn't approve of Hinata's training.

Hinata's father replied in a calm and steady voice. "Both of you could never tell the difference between bravery and foolishness. The times aren't so bad now, we've adjusted to him and learnt to live. The village doesn't need another troublemaker to make things worse and I don't want to lose you too."

Hinata replied with anger "Don't you have any faith in me!?"

"No! The Oni Kenkaku is a demon in human form and you're just a young naive girl!"Hinata couldn't face the cold logic and began to walk away when her father spoke again "Listen Hinata" Hinata stopped but didn't turn around. "The Zenjou say that their best soldiers are coming as soon as they can, can't you just let them do it for once? It is their job not ours." The Zenjou were the police that looked after all of the circle and had come the 1st 10 years but for the past 3 years they had not and many villagers said they had abandoned the village but some still had hope in their government.

"Father..." Hinata slowly turned around.

"What?"

"Father. If we keep waiting for someone to come then we'll never learn to fend for ourselves." Hinata defied facing Hiashi with not an ounce of fear on her face.

"SLAP!" Hiashi hit his daughter.

"That's the type of talk that I hate." Hiashi scorned his daughter, fury deep in his soul. "If you don't shut your mouth, your going to get yourself killed!"

"I don't care!" she shouted back running out the front door, eye's brimming with tears. Completely unaware of the huge skulking shadow outside.

* * *

"Hello!" Naruto called standing outside. "Hello!" He repeated "Hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hel..."

"SHUT UP!" Shouted the man who opened the door. "What doya want?"

"Is the owner..."

"Master Namazu is not here." He said, cutting him off.

"Who's he?" Naruto stupidly asked. "Is he the Oni Kenkaku?"

"You ask too many questions."

"Is that a yes?"

"Its 'go away'."

"so it is a yes."

"Shut up!" The man drew his 24 inch sword and pointed it at Naruto. "Leave now!" He ordered

"Yay a sword fight!" Naruto happily exclaimed and drew his sword out and held it by his side. "This is gonna to be fun!" that's when 10 other guys with different length swords surrounded the blonde. "Hey no fair!" Naruto sulked.

* * *

The door bell rang at the Hyuga Dojo and Hiashi knew it was Hinata 'Every time,' thought Hiashi 'She always runs away heading to the door, ready to get into a big row with his rebellious daughter for running away _again._

But before he could even reach the door, a massive broadsword with blood red markings going down the side, cut through the door splitting it in half. "HELLOO!" shouted a big gruff voice. "ANYONE HOME!" The man at the front door shouted even louder this time.

Hiashi went from parental mode to experienced swordsman as soon as he saw that sword, he knew that sword, he had seen it in the War of Gods. The legendary Fukuoka Ken, the 'Eternal sword' named because of the rare metals that it was made of was rumoured to have been on earth before the Bijou themselves. Of course, this meant that it wasn't going to be an easy fight.

"SHOW YOURSELF" Said the clearly impatient and angry voice as he struck his sword into the wall opposite of the room his target was in.

'That's it Hiashi, you're doing good.' thought Hiashi remembering his training that his father gave him. 'Just keep hidden and wait until he lowers his guard then strike.' The man burst through the wall, shocking Hiashi with both his strength and appearance. The intruder wore stealth gear which Hiashi thought was quite unusual seeing how he was at least 3 metres tall and very bulky.

"Hello." Hinata's voice immediately caught the attention of her father and the giant man. But before Hiashi could turn his head the man had his sword to her throat.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" He shouted out loud. "Or the girl gets it!" He put the blade closer to Hinata's neck, Hiashi could see tears flooding his daughter's eye. "You have 5 seconds!" He announced.

'Shit!" Hiashi thought. 'He's got me." Now Hiashi isn't an evil man but he's not a sensitive man either, he lets logic rule his actions so don't blame him when he does what he's about to do.

Hiashi ran through the mans sight of vision then through the back door.

"WAIT!" Screamed the man but Hinata bit his hand making him drop his heavy sword onto his toe. "WHY You!" He bellowed, sucking up the pain and picking up his sword then pointed it at Hinata who had made some distance between them. "Your coward father escaped but you won't."

Hinata wiped away her tears and smiled. "Why would I want to escape, you actually thought I wouldn't notice a big cut in the door. I've got you right where I want you!" She ran outside and the giant ran after her who was very fast for his size.

"So this is your plan! You think your going to get away from me!" Hinata ran into a narrow street which the giant barely fit into but there was a brick wall at the end. "Might as well give up Hyuga you will never escape!" Hinata stopped and turned around with a smile on her face which puzzled the man. "I'll wipe that smile of your face with my sword." he pointed his sword at her and tried to run but he was squashed between the walls. "So this is your plan huh! Well it won't work." the man lifted his sword and struck it into the wall but Hinata was already charging.

"Juken secret art: Bou Bushi Satsu! (One Point Kill)" Her sword hit the wounded giant at his heart and as expected he fell down backwards.

'That's my girl.' Hiashi thought hiding on the roof of a building.

"That all you got, little girl?" Asked the fallen man getting up. Hinata's smile was immediately replaced with a look of unbelief. "Then it's my turn!" The man swung his sword down directly at Hinata set to cleave her in half.

Hiashi watched in disbelief. No-one had survived that strike. As he watched for once in his life he hated himself. He hated himself for leaving his girl to die, he hated himself because of his helplessness, he hated himself because he knew that he could have done better. That things could be different if he had done something more.

Hinata saw it. She saw her entire life flash in that sword. Happy moments, sad moments all of it but there was one memory that shook her the most.

'I'm sorry Grandma.' Hinata held her head down in contempt. 'I won't be able to complete our dream.'

Next Time: Dreams and Deaths

* * *

Looking for a beta cause this story sucks.


	3. Dreams and Deaths

Sorry this one is short.

Tale of the Wandering Swordsman

Chapter 3 Dreams and Deaths

"Waaaahhhhh!" Screamed 7 year old Hinata on the street floor, holding her bloodied knee.

"Stop whining Hina-chan it's only a scrape, I survived much worse than that in the Nami war," Hinata's obaa-san Hanigi had fought in the Nami war 10 years ago and nearly died when her plane got shot down. "Look if it's bothering you that much lets go in here, they might have a plaster or something." The door made a ding as the respected war veteran came into a 2nd hand shop. The owner bowed when he saw her then noticed the bleeding little child at her side. "Yo, do you have something to stop my little one crying?" Hanigi asked.

"I have just the thing." He ran off to get said thing, then returned quickly with a big round plaster with a map of the world on it. "There we go all better now." He put the plaster on her knee. "You try not to hurt yourself anymore, ok." Hinata wiped the tears off her eyes and nodded.

"Come on Hina your fathers going to worry and get mad again if we don't hurry up." Hinata stood up and limped towards her obaa-san who was waiting at the door. "Thanks for the plaster."

"Don't mention it." The shopkeeper replied.

As the two were walking down the street Hinata kept looking at the plaster she had on. "Obaa-san is their really a place called Shukaku desert?" Hanigi smiled.

"Yep do you want to go there one day?" Hinata was shocked.

"Can we? I mean I thought we're not allowed to go out of the circle?"

"That was in wartime when we were fighting the Tails, but now we can go to any one of them if we like. There isn't a place on that plaster we cannot go to, from all 9 tails districts to the 5 parts of the circle, from the Nami sea to the whirlpool waves. We can go to anyone of them."

Hinata was in awe as she looked at her plaster, there were so many! Yet she could go to every single one of them. "Can we go together, to all these places, every single one of them?"

Hanigi coughed. "You might have to go by yourself Hina all these years are getting to me."

"Oh." said Hinata disappointed. Hanigi smiled.

"But since I can't go how about you write a diary to show me when you get back and tell me about all the adventures you had when you get back." Hinata brightened up at the idea. "But the only problem about going alone is that theres a lot of bandits and thieves in the world so you're going to have to train a lot to be safe, are you up to that?"

"Yes!" Hinata shouted with the most enthusiasm she ever had.

"Then lets go back quickly so you can start right away."

While they were talking they didn't notice a big man standing in an alley. 'So that's the target eh better follow her.' The man came out of the dark alley and began to stalk the Hyuga's.

"Hello! Anyone here!" shouted Hanigi then she noticed a note on the wall. "Looks like we're home alone Hina-chan. Better put the food away." she looked for the bag but found it wasn't there. "I must have left it at the shop, can you go and get it Hina, I'm too tired." Hinata nodded and went back. A few minutes after she had closed the door Hanigi stood up and bolted it. "I know you're there so just come out."

Hinata was standing outside the door because she had forgotten her key and her obaa-san wasn't answering the door for some reason. After knocking for the 5th time the child heard a crash on the other side of the house. Quick as she could, she ran around the house to see what it was. Now she wished she had did that sooner. All she saw was a body flat on the ground. The 7 year old quickly ran to it wishing it wasn't her. But it was. Tears streamed down her face, Hinata flopped onto her obaa-san's stomach blood spilled out of her back like water. "No, don't die obaa-san don't die. Please don't die, wake up, wake up!"

A cracked and fragile voice came out. "Hi..nna."

"Obaa-san! Wait here I'll get oto-san."

"Stay...Hina. Be...ware Oni kenkaku..."

"Obaa-san? Obaa-saaaaaaaan!"

At the present.

"I'm coming soon obaa-san." The mans broadsword was coming down through the air when suddenly.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto was running towards them with 10 people running behind him. "You'll never catch me!" Then he bumped into the huge man which made him fall over Hinata who fell over Naruto and all of Naruto's followers fell over the giant man. "Hey I know you." Said Naruto.

If you want me to write faster review.


	4. The story begins

"Hey I know you," said Naruto. "You're that girl who questioned my awesome swinging".

"22 openings and 2 self injures! Anyone could beat you!"

"Oh yeah then how come I brought everyone to the ground."

"You accidentally crashed into me!"

"That was my plan."

"Enough!" Shouted the giant, pushing everyone off him.

"Excuse me we're trying to talk here." Naruto said

"You call running away from people a plan!"

"It worked didn't it."

"Shut up!" The giant shouted again. He swung his sword round to sever both of them.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Naruto ran away while Hinata barely dodged.

"Hey come back! You can't leave a girl on her own!"

"Good point." Naruto had magically appeared by her side. "Theres no way you can win without my awesome swinging."

"On second thought, feel free to run." While they were talking the knocked down minions had got back up again and had formed a circle around the two.

"Great now I have to fight." Naruto complained. He unsheathed his sword and put it to his side.

"Wheres your awesome swinging now?" Hinata said, drawing her own sword and facing her back to Naruto's.

But before he could reply the giant as he is now called signalled them to attack. And so the fight started with Naruto keeping the enemies at bay with his awesome swinging and Hinata attacking all who came near. They were doing pretty good till the giant stepped in and swung his sword straight down where the duos backs would be if they hadn't separated a moment before he swung down. Thankfully there were only 5 goons and a giant left.

Turning around to face them Naruto said "What would you do without me."

"Probably live 15 minutes longer." Hinata replied before going in to strike the giant while Naruto kept the goons away with his awesome swinging. This went on for 10 minutes till the giant whipped Hinata's sword away and cornered her against the wall.

"Now Hyuga tell me. Where is Hiashi?"

"Right here!" Hiashi jumped down from the building he was watching them on and sliced the giant in two.

Seeing their boss dead, the goons ran from the scene not wanting to share his fate.

Later in Hinata's house...

"Wow your house is really big." Naruto walked around.

"Thank you Naruto-san. Would you like to stay the night?" Hiashi offered

"Really? Great! It's been ages since I slept on a bed."

"Ok I will get the guest room ready." Hiashi went upstairs

"Where do you normally sleep?" Inquired Hinata.

"Well I lived on the mountain for a long time and there aren't many inns on the road."

"So you just slept on the road?"

"No I sleepwalked. Very uncomfortable but also very useful."

"How do you sleepwalk?"

"Well it's the same as going to sleep. The easiest way is to count the steps like counting sheep."

Hiashi looked down at his daughter and the guest talking and realised it was time to make her dream a reality.

Later when Hinata was training...

Hiashi came into a room where Naruto was lying on a couch. "Hello Naruto-san. I have been meaning to talk to you."

"What about?

"I want you to take Hinata with you when you go."

"Really?! Why?"

"When she was little she had a dream to go around the world and write a journal of all her adventures to give to her grandmother. But that dream died with her."

"So you want me to make Hinata's old dream a reality?"

"Yes."

"Well the thing is I...."

"Want to be stronger?"

"How did you know?"

"You're not the first person I've seen with a glimmer in their eye. I can tell you the location of the most powerful master in Konoha if you take my daughter."

"Deal. But how do you know if she'll agree?"

"Don't worry, she might have grown up but she's still a child inside."

"I just have one more question."

"What?

"Why did that giant want you?"

Hiashi paused for a moment before answering. "In our family there is a trait called the byakugan. It gives us 360 degree vision up to 100 metres away. Unfortunately, other people were afraid of our power so they decided to kill all Hyuga's so we would never be a threat. We've had to travel from place to place wearing contacts so they don't know who we are. Hinata was little at the time so she doesn't remember but eventually the heat died down so we were able to live here. However, now that the Oni Kenkaku found us I will have to move."

"Wait a minute. Why doesn't Hinata go with you instead of me and didn't you just kill the Oni Kenkaku?"

"No, that demon couldn't be killed so easily, he lives on demon island south of Hachibi's tail."

"So is that where you're going?"

"Yes and I hope for Hinata to be happy."

"You sound as if you're not coming back."

Hiashi nodded to Naruto, picked up a bag and turned towards the back door so he wouldn't be seen.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Hinata said to her fathers back. "At least promise me I'll see you again."

"Bye Hinata. Live a good life."

Happy easter! I'm a chocoholic and get really hyperactive when I eat it. Oh and I'm beta-reading a story with sweetclementines called Hinata's mistake read that too


End file.
